Nico and Lucy go to Hogwarts
by In-The-Shadow-Of-the-Robot
Summary: Summery: Nico di'Angelo, son of Hades and Lucy my OC , daughter of Poseidon get sent by Lord Hades to Hogwarts to kill Voldomort/Tom Riddle. -Golden trio bashing 'cause there annoying- Nico x oc eventually..
1. Hades plan

**Summery: Nico di'Angelo, son of Hades and Lucy OC, daughter of Poseidon get sent by Lord Hades to Hogwarts to kill Voldomort/Tom Riddle. Golden trio bashing ('cause there annoying) Nico x oc (eventually..)**

**Hi people! This is my first Fan-fic , so don't be too disappointed. Btw, Do you guys want any couples other then Nico x oc. I'm fine with yoai, but I'm sorry, NO HARRYXDRACO! Ewwwww…. **

** Nicos P.O.V.**

Nico was not in a good mood. First Lucy, my friend who is a daughter of Poseidon, woke me up at 5! AM! That's exactly 7 hours early! Add that to my dad needing a private conference with him and Lucy, I'm sure this was going to be a really bad day. To top that off, the skeleton messenger from his dad said that he needed to take Lucy with him. Not good. I'm not a morning person, and Lucy was. And she had had 4 cups of coffee. Wonderful. I sighed as I dragged Lucy in to the shadows and shadow traveled to Hades castle.

When we entered the thrown room, Lucy had kind of got over her coffee rush, which I was glad for. We bowed when we entered the Throne room and walked forward so we could figure out why he summoned us. "What do you know about magic?" he asked. Lucy and me looked at each other both sharing the same expression. Confusion. Lucy piped up after a few seconds of silence " Hecate, is the goddess of magic. And her children can control magic." Hades nodded. " Correct. But what I am about to tell you is very important. Years ago Hecate blessed a couple of mortals with magic making witches and wizards. And yes, they exist to this day."

My jaw hit the floor. Witches? Wizards? " You can't be serious…" I gaped. "Deathly." My father said. I rolled my eyes at the pun. I had a feeling Lucy was doing the same. "There is one Mortal, or shall I call him a wizard, named tom Riddle. Goes under the alias of Voldemort. He has created Horcruxs. They keep him semi-immortal. He has cheated death. I want him dead." We both nodded. Then I realized something really important. " Lord Hades? Were not Wizards or witches. Were demi-gods." Hades rolled his eyes. "Obviously. That's why Hecate has blessed both of you. And you have, Tada! Wands!" He pulled to small boxes out of the shadows. " 9ins, core is a shred from a dementors cape, elm." He said as he threw a black box at me. " 10ins, core is mermaid hair, pine." He said as he threw a sea green box at Lucy.

"Hogwarts – me and Lucy sniggered – Is a school that teaches witches and wizards. Blend in and look for clues towards riddle. Don't let anyone no you're a demigod. Go to the leaky cauldron, its in London. I've everything sorted out. You are exchange students. Go to the Wizard bank and ask for the di'angelo vault. You will need no key, just show them your necklaces. Understood?!" We both coursed "yes!" "Dismissed! The train leaves to Hogwarts in 6 days." We basically ran out of the throne room. "This is going to be a fun year!" Lucy laughed as we ran into the shadows.

Hi! I know it is pretty short, But I needed something to work with. I can't decided what house to put them in. They need to be together but its just…AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH! (::) (::) VERTUAL COOKIES IF YOU REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Diagon ally

**HI! ITS…. ALEX! Heres the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO and HP, Piper would have hooked up with Leo and Hermione and Draco would have hooked up to! Did that happen? Noooo…..**

~Harry P.O.V.~

I was woken up to the smells of delicious cooking filling Ron's attic room. The Dursly's had been happy to let me spend the last few weeks of summer at the Weasly's, Mostly to get me out of the house. " Breakfast!" yelled from down stairs. " After where going to Diagon Ally to get school supplies." Me and a half asleep Ron practically crawled down the stairs.

When we popped out of the leaky cauldrons fireplace, we made for the gate to Diagon Ally. When we passed through, sent me, Hermione, and Ron to go to Grengotts. "Who are they Harry?" Hermione asked me as we walked into Flourish and Blotts. They look about 16, our age. One was a boy, dark haired, Italian, or so he looked, and was wearing black muggle cloths. The other was a **BEATUAFUL** young girl. She had waist long black hair, stunning green eyes, a slim body with large boobs, and a teal tee shirt and jean booty shorts that showed of her butt. She was kind-of clinging on to the boys arm, but it looked like she was a little more scared of all the crowds, rather then in a relationship with the boy. At least that's what I hoped, and by Ron's face and his drool, he was hoping the same thing.

**NICO'S P.O.V.**

It hadn't been a good day. Lucy and I had to wake at the crack of dawn, just to go "Shopping" Lucy agreed with me that it was torture. When we entered the bookshop , Flourish and Blotts, Lucy grasped onto my arm. I looked at her questionably. " **What's the matter****?**" I asked her in Greek. "**Scared. There's to many people. It feels weird**." I didn't really mind her hanging on. I blushed slightly when I realized that her boob was rubbing up to my arm.

When we exited the store, we say three kids about our age; one was a girl, with bushy brown hair and two boys. They were both eye raping Lucy and I was getting annoyed. One had black air and green eyes, and one was a ginger with brown eyes and freckles. I didn't like the way they were looking at Lucy; you could tell that she was uncomfortable. The girl smacked the boys in the head and then dragged them over to us. "Hello," She said pompously "my names Hermione Granger. This is-" "And I'm Ron Weasly!" The red head broke in, slyly slipping his hand around Lucy's waist. Lucy stiffened and I took a deep breath. _Don'tblowyourcoverDon'tblowwyourcoverDon'tblow your cover_ I chanted in my head. Thankfully before I killed him, he removed his hand when the girl, Hermione I think, pinched him. "And I am Harry Potter!" The other boy, Harry, said pompously, as if expecting us to bow to him and Lucy to throw her self at him. "What?" Lucy and me said in sync. The kid's jaws fell to the ground.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?"

**Yup here it is. It's about 10:45 at night and my internet/safari is down. Crap. So tomorrow, I will POST THIS! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * cough * HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I am a genius. Yes I know. So true. You can admit it now. Like now. NOW! Thank you. I GOT TONS OF REVIEWS! THX! You guys are awesome, yah know that? As you can see I am tired. I woke up at 5 am and I'm living of hot chocolate and mocalatte. I finished my Latin Hw, and I just realized that I am a genius. I can translate a 4-page paper in Latin, in 20 MINS. I Love you people! **

**Read and Review!**

**Review and I might give you cookies. MAYBE! Yah, I'm tired.**


	3. AN, not what you think

Hey guys, its me, um…

Yeah… I'm going on hiatus. I can't think very well at the time, and after an invasion in privacy from my older brother, urfavoritebrother, I don't feel like doing this anymore.

I love you guys, and I might comeback, but I have no ideas right now, so yeah. Please stop the flames, and again, I apologize.

-Maemae


End file.
